Loki's Raven
by rockaqua47
Summary: Not really good at summaries but it will be worth the read!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY (THOUGH I WISH) OF MARVELS CHARACTERS!**

Some humans are born normal. Me you ask? I am far from normal. It all started on a sunny afternoon when I got an interesting phone call from my good friend Jane Foster.

"His wife you say? Loki's wife? Why would I be his wife after a destroyed New York?" I asked her board as hell.

"Thor told me that Loki needs a wife not only to have a family with but someone to keep his head on straight." Jane said back to me with the usual boost of self confidence.

Hesitantly I asked my main concern," Does Loki know about me?" unfortunately Jane replied back with, "Yes Raven he knows." Then she said something that really got my attention, "That's why SHIELD wants you to go to Asgard to be his wife."

Asgard. Jane had told me about the realm that was home to the Norse Gods. A realm where maybe someone like me could be safe. If you are wondering where I am, I'm at our new house in New York, sitting on the couch. My parents? Are out having lunch together. Did they invite me? Yes. But do I give a crap? No. Especially after what happened last time. Anyways yes my name is Raven Gray. I am 20 years old. I have straight black hair that goes down to my lower back, and my eyes are violet. Yes violet. I think that my "mutation" has something to do with my eye color. What makes me a mutant? I can make things move or levitate, at will, without touching them. That's also the real reason I didn't want to go to lunch with my parents because I didn't want to be the freak show at lunch and make something move seemingly by itself.

The scientific word for levitating objects is called telekinesis: the ability to make objects move at will without touching them (my definition). That's actually how SHIELD found me. Yeah I went to lunch with my parents I wanted some sugar for my tea there wasn't any on the table that my parents and I were sitting at, but I noticed that the table across from us just so happen to have plenty of it. So instead of getting up and taking what I wanted, I willed the packets of sugar towards our table. Of course I made sure that nobody was looking when I started to make them move. However just as the packs of sugar were halfway to our table one of the waitresses spotted them and screamed like someone was murdering her. My parents looked over and saw what she was pointing and screaming at. They followed her finger to the packs of sugar then looked at me when they landed in front of me. SHIELD came to our house after that day and asked to not use my telekinesis in public and they wouldn't take me away to be tested on.

After that day I only go out at night. Hiding in the shadows hoping no one will see me. Hoping no one will see the freak I really am. Anyways back to my conversation with Jane I ended up agreeing to meet her at Central Park, New York at 12:00 am. Like I said I only go out at night. So it wouldn't be a problem for me. Before I left I said goodbye to my parents and packed a bag of some clothes. I also packed some black sandals, black shoes, and black boots. I don't really have a favorite color but I guess anything dark really. I also packed some makeup. My eye shadow colors range from; dark greens, purples, blacks, greys, and blues. I packed my favorite black eye liners in with the eye shadow colors with some makeup remover, and headed out the door. I didn't pack any pads or tampons or anything like that because Jane said I wouldn't have a period before I married Loki.

I asked her why, she just said to pack whatever I wanted and not to worry about it. Not wanting to argue with her about it I packed up what I wanted and headed out the door, after saying goodbye to my parents. What Jane didn't tell was that I would be greeted with men dressed in black suits with white long sleeved collard shirts. To my knowledge there were at least three men in the suits but there was one man who sent shivers down my spine when he and I made eye contact. I already know who he is: SHIELD director Nick Fury.


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Fury seemed to stand almost at attention waiting for me to get into the back of the black SUV that I didn't see before. Looking curiosly at the guys in black, one of them nodded once when I pointed to the SUV.

"Sometime today would be nice Ms. Grey." Fury said slightly irritated. "I'm sorry it's just been a while since we've seen each other." I said with a smile on my face. "Three years is not a while Ms. Grey." Fury said still irritated. Sighing I asked, "Are you guys going to take to Central Park to meet up with Jane, or are we just going to stand here and reminisce?" "Lets just go." Fury said still irritable, boy somebody's on his time of the month.

"Damn. What's your problem?" I asked confused about his behavior. "I just don't understand why we can't just punish Loki instead of giving him something he wants." Fury said, still pissed but walking around to the left (if you're standing behind the SUV) passenger side. I still didn't understand what Fury was talking about, giving Loki what he wanted. But I didn't question it, because I knew I would find out once I got to Asgard.

After riding in absolute silence with very pissy Fury (trust me not fun!) we arrived at Central Park. I was very eager to get out of the SUV, after being pretty much forced to sit between Fury and one of the other guys dressed in black. The other two guys were driving or sitting in the front passenger, looking straight ahead. After getting out and with my bags in hand I looked around and spotted Jane, and Thor.

They were both standing in the same spot where, my family and I all saw on the news, where Thor teleported Loki back to Asgard for his punishment. As I started walking to where Jane and Thor were, they didn't move but continued to stand there as happy as could be. "Okay love birds," they stopped smiling," what's going on?" I asked them as I finally reached them both. "We're just happy to see that you could make it." Jane replied both of them smiling again.

"No it's something more than that. Hey um Fury said something about instead of punishing Loki we're giving him something he wants what does that mean?" I asked remembering what pissy pants had said.

"I know not why Fury said that. Loki has already been punished with 1000 whip lashes to his backside. If Fury thinks that that is not punishment enough I don't know what is." Thor said somewhat gravely.

"1000 whip lashes! Is he okay?!" I said panicking a little bit, imagining a man with a bloody back.

"He's a god of course he is okay. Now there is not a moment to waist we must go to Asgard!" Thor announced as he put his left hand forward for Jane and I to take.

We took his hand and I tried my hardest to hold on to my luggage as Thor began to spin his hammer (I forget the name). There was a strange sensation running throughout my sinuses and the feeling of not feeling the ground beneath my feet.

However it seemed as fast as it started it ended.

When I opened my eyes after I realized they were closed I noticed there were a pair of sparkling emerald green eyes. Ohhh noo.


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING! Except Raven.**

" My bride." says Loki with a smile on his face and in his sweet seductive voice as he walks from his post at least ten feet away from me. Lifting a piece of my hair he then asked," My, my aren't you beautiful love? Of course you already know that don't you?"

Trying to move away from him but failing miserably as our eyes met again. " I don't know am I?" I asked wanting to know what he really saw in me. Taking my right hand in his left he stroked it as he said," But of course you are. Why else would I have chosen such a beauty with remarkable talent such as telekinesis." He then leaned forward and whispered in my left ear," It's not just that my dear sweet Raven. I know about your sister Jean. I also know that you and I have something in common, living in our siblings shadow." "How do you know so much about me?" I whispered back not backing away, not wanting to show weakness towards him. "I am a god. I know all." he simply stated pulling away.

He spoke in the most sly, seductive voice I've ever heard. "I hate to interrupt you two but if you remember brother we need to take them to the chamber." Thor said with urgency.

"What chamber?" I asked turning around from Loki to face Thor wanting to know what this chamber was all about. "Remember when I told you not to pack certain items?" Jane asked kind of through her teeth. "Yeah. Is this like an operation?" I asked getting a bit nervous.

"It's nothing to worry about my dear. You can handle a little operation can't you?" Loki asked teasingly.

"Of course I can. It just depends on what kind of operation it is." I said looking at his face. Damn those eyes.

"Then there is nothing for you to worry about." Loki said sincerely taking my hand.

He started to lead me away from our teleportation spot and led me down the hall. The whole place ,which I'm guessing is the palace, was made entirely out of gold. The gold was shining in a sort of swirling pattern. I tried not to look at the walls intricate detail and pay attention to where Loki, Thor, and Jane were taking me. I kept trying to look in front of Loki who was now leading us, but he kept getting in my line of vision. "No, no, no. Not yet." Loki said to me like I was a naughty two year old. I can't imagine what having sex with this man, this god rather, will be like. I was pulled out f my naughty thoughts as I almost walked into Loki's back.


	4. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHING THAT BELONGS TO MARVEL!**

"We're here. This operation will take place in here according to the... hoe shall I put this? Severity." Loki explained as all four of us entered the room. I entered last and froze as soon as I saw what was in the middle of the room. To anyone else it looked like an opperating table, but to me it looked like a tourture table. I whimpered and paled even more when I saw four big needles that had some clear chambers for containing liquid. It's not the liquid that's going to be in the chambers it's the length of the needle that scares me. The whole needle together looked to be about 8 to 9 inches.

'If they think that they'll get any of those needles near me, their heads are filled with bags of cats.' I thought to myself as I stared at the needles terrified out of my little mind. It's Jane who pulls me out of my terrified state which also got the attention of the two males in the room.

"Raven it's okay. Two of those needles are for me. And because the eye on the needle is so small it won't even hurt." She said trying to console me.

"What's going to be put in the inside of the container part?" I asked finally looking away from the nightmares to look at Jane.

"It'll be really easy. Here I'll even go first to show you there is nothing to be afraid of." Jane said walking over to the table and got up on top of it. "But what goes into the container part?" I asked again getting annoyed with everything. "Keep watching and you will find out." Thor said grabbing one of the needles.

"I just want to know what's going in the..." I never finished what I was saying because I fainted when I saw Thor stick the needle in the crook of his arm and started to draw blood.

Loki's P.O.V

I could hear my sweet Raven talking but as Thor started to draw his blood I heard no talking. I turned and saw that she was falling. I rushed over to her at inhuman speed and caught her just in time.

"Well that was to close for comfort." I said holding my sweet Raven in my arms as though she were an infant.

As small as she is I know that she will make the perfect wife for me. I don't want just someone to fuck with and have babies with, I want someone to share everything with. I tried to wake her but I couldn't. I started to get worried when I remembered that I hadn't checked her pulse. She had one and it appeared to be normal. After a mental debate on what to do with her I decided I would do our procedure in my bed chambers.

"I'm going to move her to my, or I guess what would be our bedchambers, to do the procedure." I told Thor and his wife to be Jane.

"I think it will be easier on her since she is now out cold yes?" Thor asked me watching as I carried Raven back to the door that of which we came in.

" Yes she is out cold. I would greatly appreciate it if you could toss me the other two needles." I told Thor turning around to face him. He tossed them to me like I had asked him. I used my own telekineses to make them float behind us as I walked down the hall. Of course having memorized the hallways seeing as I grew up here I knew the many twisting hallways that Asgard has behind it's walls.

I came to a stop at some beautiful french doors that lead to my room. Again I used my telekinetic powers to open the doors. Smiling I entered the room with Raven still in my arms like an infant, with the two needles still following behind me into the room. I walked over to the bed which I learned is bigger than what earthlings call California king size. I laid Raven down, prepared the needles and stuck them where they needed to go, one in the crook of her arm and the other in her jugular vein. After I did that I laid down next to her, to be there when she wakes up. I couldn't help but watch her sleep, she looked so peaceful while she slept. Which was a good thing because that ment that the procedure was working. I decided to use my magic to change her out of her long sleeve black shirt, black skinny jeans and black and white lace up converse shoes. I study midgardian culture now. I dressed her in a silk night gown that looked like an oversized tank top on her but looked absolutely stunning in the firelight. I wanted to wake her but I decided not to and watched her sleep.

Her breathing was even, I couldn't help but look at her chest rise and fall. Looking closer I could see that her breasts were literally filling out to a bigger size. 'She'll be mad because her under garments won't fit, but I know that she secretly wanted a bigger size.' I thought to myself as I watched them grow to the size that my blood knows will please me.

Just thinking about Raven and I in bed mating for hours on end, makes my cock twitch in my trousers. However since Raven is a virgin I can't have her until after we are wed. I don't understand why some humans wait until then to mate for the first time with each other. 'I'll have to ask Raven why human wait.' I thought to myself again as I laid there watching her sleep.


End file.
